The Hurt Holmes
by ToTheEnterprise
Summary: After years of fighting with his brother, John finds out the reason why Sherlock and Mycroft fight so much.


The Hurt Holmes

Sherlock disuses with John, why is relationship with Mycroft is so petty, leading the brothers to have a heart to heart.

John strode into the room where Sherlock was writing up a few notes up on his laptop for a past case. He had a few loose ends to tie up. He knew as soon as John walked into the room that he had something on his mind. More like there was a question that he wanted to ask. John made his way to the kettle and made himself a cup of tea.

"John are you alright?"

"Fine"

"Something you want to ask me?"

"How did you know...

"The way your strode into the room, you sighed 3 times"

"Oh yeah deduction of course" John yawned

"Well?"

"You might not like the question"

"You might not like my answer"

"Ok... How come you don't get along with Mycroft?"

"It.. it doesn't matter"

"Sherlock..."

"John I don't think it's something you to hear"

"Sherlock I'm sick of bickering with Mycroft, if you don't tell me, I'll ask Mycroft"

"Fine go and ask him then!"

"Sherlock why are you making a big deal out of this?"

"Making a big deal.?!"

"I bet it's over something childish isn't it?"

"No"

"So. What is it?"

"You said you were going to ask Mycroft. So go ask him"

"Alright"

John hauled a cab outside the flat to the Diogenes Club. Sherlock watched out the window as the cab John was in drove away. He sighed in deeply and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He sat back down in his seat and pressed his hands to his mouth. His legs trembled slightly.

The cab pulled up and John made sure he was silent this time he entered the club. He walked down a long corridor until he reached Mycroft's office. He didn't bother knocking on the door after all Mycroft never asked permission when he 'kidnapped' John, in his executive car.

"Ah John what can I do for you?"

"Hello Mycroft. I um"

"What is it?"

"There's something I need to ask you about Sherlock"

"Oh?"

"Actually it's about you both"

"I see. Well don't keep me in suspense"

"Why are you two the way you are?"

"I'm sorry I don't understand"

"This feud between you too. How did it start. Why has it gone on for this long?"

"Don't you think you should ask Sherlock that?"

"He wouldn't tell me"

"Yes well there's a reason for that"

"My god. This is more serious than I thought"

"I'm afraid so and I'm afraid it's my fault"

"How do you mean?"

"I did nothing to stop it"

"Stop what?"

Mycroft sat back in his chair and sighed in deeply. He looked back at John almost with a sad look.

"Mycroft?"

"Our father. Sherlock was always different. Our intelligence is on the same level, but Sherlock. He could deduce anybody from a very young age. One day he deduced that our father was cheating on our mother. He told her and he was beaten for it. It wasn't just that once. After a while he began drinking and he began to hate Sherlock. He would beat him senseless. He would spit on him, stamp on him, bite him and burn him."

"I don't get why that's your fault"

"When things got bad, I left, I walked out. Sherlock begged me not to go, but I left him there. I left him alone. It got worse once I left. Sherlock turned to drugs to try and help him deal with the pain. He ended up in hospital twice after attempting suicide. And I wasn't there. I wasn't there to stop it. I left him"

"Mycroft it's not too late to make amends"

"It is. The damage is done"

"Mycroft you can still change things"

"Try telling that to Sherlock"

"Well... " John's phone beeped "Oh sorry I've got a meeting with Lestrade"

"It's perfectly alright. Go"

"Take care of yourself"

Sherlock was sitting in the living waiting for Mycroft to show up. He knew that he would in exactly 4.8 minutes.

"Mycroft"

"Sherlock"

"How can I help?"

"I take it you know John came to see me?"

"Yes"

"And why?"

"Yes"

"And that I told him the truth?"

"That you left me alone"

"Sherlock"

"Why are you here Mycroft? Hm? Here to stay you didn't mean to?!"

"Sherlock please!"

"You left me alone! You left me to get beaten time and time again and I couldn't do anything about it. Even my own mother was too afraid. And it hurt. It hurt so much"

"Sherlock I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?! You weren't sorry at the time"

"Believe me I was. I was just so scared"

"You were scared?!"

"Sherlock..." Mycroft's voice began to crack "I am so sorry. I really am. It's all my fault. Yes I left and I shouldn't have. I regret every single day of it, I wish I could turn back time because I would do everything differently"

Sherlock had shoved from the chair and onto the floor with his knees up to his chest. He was actually crying. No. Not crying. Sobbing. His tears actually made the carpet wet as they hit the floor.

"Oh god" Mycroft walked over to his younger brother and perched down on his knees. "Sherlock" He whispered gently. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and smiled when Sherlock sunk into his arms and grabbed his shirt gently.

"Please promise me. Promise me you won't leave again"

"I promise little brother, I promise"


End file.
